


A Warm, Familiar Light

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind Spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: With a nod, Xion steps forward to kick open the door Naminé couldn't open. “Well, then let's get looking.”Naminé huffs, biting back a smile. “I think you're spending too much time with Axel and Roxas,” she teases.ORXion and Naminé are going through the Old Mansion for anything to help the Search.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	A Warm, Familiar Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some femslash. And KHIII ending gave me Xion/Naminé feels, so here we are. SPOILERS ahead for KHIII ending implied and what everyone's looking for in Re:Mind. <3

Naminé stands in front of Twilight Town's Old Mansion, biting the inside her cheek with apprehension. “Hey, I can check this place out myself, if you want,” Xion offers, standing next to her with a curious look. “Axel mentioned this place is probably full of bad memories for you...”

Shaking her head, Naminé determinedly walks forward. “I won't let some memories get in the way. This is too important.”

Xion smiles to herself as she follows the blonde inside. There's an eerie hush that falls over the mansion when they step inside. Naminé's determined stride falters as she looks around then heads up some sketchy stairs.

“This place is falling apart...” Xion mutters to herself as she follows her new friend. “Are you sure there'll be anything useful here?”

“Maybe...” Naminé says quietly as she tries to turn a stubborn doorknob. “This is the place I stayed to put Sora's memories back together after... After I broke them apart. There could be something here that could lead us to him.”

With a nod, Xion steps forward to kick open the door Naminé couldn't open. “Well, then let's get looking.”

Naminé huffs, biting back a smile. “I think you're spending too much time with Axel and Roxas,” she teases. “You didn't need to kick down the door, Xion...”

Xion grins, completely unrepentant and a bit reminiscent of Axel's shit eating grins. “This place is a mess anyway. No one will mind another broken bit,” she says as she starts to poke around the room. “Is there a secret switch to open another path? You seemed to know where you were going, but this room looks like a dead end...”

“Yes, actually...” Naminé murmurs to herself as she reaches for a small statue in an alcove, and the floor opens up to reveal stairs that lead into a basement.

“Whoa!” Xion exclaims, as she jumps back before tumbling down the new staircase. “That's a lot to keep a basement hidden... There's gotta be something down here then!”

Xion charges ahead, Naminé close behind her. “Ahh, wait a second! Xion!” she stumbles behind her, down the stairs. “We should be careful. There's been rumors about the mansion still being haunted...”

Turning around, Xion scrunches up her nose at Naminé. “Weren't you the haunting the first time? It's probably something mundane.”

“Hope so,” Naminé agrees as she runs her hand across the nearby, smashed console, hand coming away dusty. “It looks mostly undisturbed down here, I guess...”

With a reassuring smile, Xion pushes forward. She doesn't comment on the scorch marks in the next room, but the hallway past it gives her pause. Naminé blinks as she stops as well, feeling a strange tug in her chest.

“You feel that...?” she murmurs as she walks down the corridor.

“Yeah,” Xion replies as they reach a white room with a single, strange pod with a dim, glowing light resting inside. “Usually, I'd say be wary of this. It'd be a great trap, but...”

Naminé shakes her head as she steps forward, smiling. “It's a piece of Sora,” she states as an undeniable fact. “I didn't miss any, but if he started time traveling in the end, who knows where he ended up. This might be a clue he left for us.”

Xion chuckles as she watches Naminé careful take the light into her hands. “Well, as someone who's resided in Sora, I don't know if you can say he'd do that on purpose, but his heart is strong. Maybe it knew what to do.”

“Yes, that's true,” Naminé giggles as she cradles the light to her chest, and it glows in response to her smile. “Let's call Riku. He'll want to know right away.”

“Hey, do you think Sora would mind if I...carried that...?” Xion asks, scuffing one of her feet against the floor sheepishly. 

Shaking her head, Naminé holds out the warm light. “You were part of him, once,” she says softly. “Your hearts are connected. I bet it'd be comforting for you both.”

When they're hands touch, Xion's face flushes as she holds the light close for a long moment before the light fades into her chest. “Ah! Oh no, should I not have touched it? Is it gone?” Xion panics, but Naminé grabs her hands.

“No, it's fine! Your hearts are connected, and you can protect him inside your heart, like you were once inside his,” Naminé replies soothingly, holding Xion's hands tightly.

Xion breaths a sigh of relief. “I'm glad I didn't come here on my own,” she tells Naminé. “I would have panicked the whole way back to Radiant Garden.”

Naminé giggles softly. “I'm glad you're here too,” she agrees, still feeling warm from earlier. “You've been great, Xion.”

“You too!” Xion says quickly, flustered. “...do you want to keep holding hands? Is that why you haven't let go?”

Startled, Naminé lets go of Xion's head, her face flushed pink. “Oh, I- ...that was...”

Xion rubs the back of her neck before offering one of hands back. “Well, I don't really mind, if you want to hold my hand. I might need one to summon my keyblade or open a door, or something... But my other hand is free!”

“...well, if it's free to hold, and you don't mind...” Naminé says quietly before taking Xion's hand into her own again.

She can feel the warmth from the light Sora left behind, and Naminé's sure Xion can too as they hold hands the whole way back into Twilight Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I had fun writing this. <3


End file.
